<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宦官娶妻（五） by rainbowness19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372456">宦官娶妻（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19'>rainbowness19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宦官娶妻（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春去秋来，贺天倒是对朝堂之事不再上心，别人当他是被圣上整治的不敢参政，只有他自己知道，他是一刻也不愿离了自己的领相府，他终于知道了当年那些昏君为什么「从此君王不早朝」每次上朝他都心不在焉，念着家里的「小娘子」他真是懒得去上朝。<br/>莫关山除了在床事上依旧不情不愿，其余时刻和贺天相处还算和睦，贺天在床上一边照顾着他，带领他一起品尝情欲，一边由着自己的心气儿，把坊间流传的那些逗弄人的玩意儿往家带，不是整夜埋在他里面不出来，或是拿冰凉的玉势堵住他后穴的白浊，要不然就是在他即将高潮时堵住前端不让他射，总之他就是喜欢看莫关山沉沦彻底又哀求自己的模样。反正事后拿盛京一些稀奇古玩，糖果蜜饯，再做小伏低的哄一哄，他便又笑逐颜开。<br/>真是小孩子心性，可爱的很。<br/>一高兴，莫关山便会亲自下厨「赏」贺天一顿土豆炖牛肉，西北军营餐食单调，莫关山经常和下属去挖土豆，配合牛肉块一起炖煮，土豆软糯，牛肉劲道，酱香浓郁，贺天每次一吃就是一大碟子。<br/>贺天开始想，人生若一直如此下去，也是幸事。</p><p>莫关山的弟弟在大牢内过世，父亲也在流放过程中重病不治而亡，莫关山备受打击，整日不言不语，趴在贺天的胸口，哽咽着「你说是不是真的是我的错，连累父母兄弟……」<br/>贺天对当时自己逞强点明事情真相而懊恼，渐渐的他上朝时又开始偷偷数金龙座上的宝珠子，他觉得不甚对称，扶手那里多加两颗更完美。<br/>莫关山当年在军中颇为照拂的小将展正希已成年，年轻有为，燕昭帝器重他，封他为镇远大将军。而燕昭帝不知，这两年自己铁腕之治下的冤魂里，有一个就是展正希的父亲。<br/>贺天与展正希一拍即合，又游说了一大批受到轻视压制的官员，煽动他们一起断了北燕的皇脉，揭竿而起。<br/>莫关山在书房外偷听到他们谈话，心如擂鼓，他知道贺天这一切都是为了他，为他的族人报仇，他不知是该阻拦，还是放任，若是成功那是最好，若是失败……莫关山知道，他想要贺天平安</p><p>这夜贺天突然说皇上要召集他们议事，莫关山知道这盛京皇宫今日恐怕要变了天，为贺天整理好朝服，莫关山几次开口想要确认，想要叮嘱，最后都咽回肚子<br/>「早点回来，我等你」<br/>「好」<br/>贺天笑笑，在莫关山脸颊落下一吻，转身离去，刚出屋门又回身相望<br/>「等我」</p><p>贺天骑马直奔皇宫而去，他不知道昨夜趁他酣睡，莫关山取下脖子上戴了23年的同心玉环，将大的那环系在了贺天的脖子上<br/>终生所约，永结同心<br/>莫关山早就认了命，认准这个人。</p><p>兵临城下，逼宫的军队踹开乾清宫的大门，燕昭帝背手而立，看着队首的贺天，他笑的坦然<br/>「朕何错之有?」<br/>「天之降任，圣上您还是认了吧」贺天染血的刀尖划过乾清宫的墨黑石砖，发出刺耳的尖鸣，他朝皇帝缓缓踱去「皇上您忘了吗?那夜您告诉我，有人生来便是皇帝，有人生来便是宦官，要认命」贺天第一次觉得从乾清宫殿门到金龙座下的距离是如此的远，他也是第一次觉得他离龙座是如此的近，近到那光芒刺痛了他的眼「皇上，」举起玄铁剑，直指燕昭帝的喉咙「可我不认命」<br/>刀起刀落，燕昭帝颓然倒地，眼睛睁的老大。</p><p>「皇上万岁万岁万万岁！」众将见贺天割下皇袍一角，执于手中，落座龙椅，纷纷俯身行礼，迎接新皇。<br/>贺天发现自己衣裳下摆被燕昭帝紧紧抓住，他失焦空洞的瞳孔扩的老大，在那黑瞳仁里，贺天看到了二十年前，燕昭帝也如今日这般抓着他的衣袖，紧张的在龙椅上坐立难安，他经常在处罚了一些大臣后，看他们妻离子散，蜷在床上问贺天「朕错了么?」<br/>是啊，燕昭帝何错之有，这皇位本就是他的，错就错在生于帝王家，这儿从来都是利益权利的是非地，错就错在他深陷于此，无法自拔。</p><p>做皇帝真真是天下第一乐事吗?<br/>莫关山希望自己是皇帝吗?<br/>贺天将手里的黄绸子攥紧，手心的热汗把那块绸子洇湿，他蹲下身将燕昭帝的眼睛合上，轻轻拽开那只抓在自己衣摆上的手，神情释然的从石阶上缓缓走下，把那块黄绸子甩在展正希头上<br/>贺天行至门口「皇上！」一位老臣低声唤贺天<br/>「家中还有娇妻在等，晚回去是要跪洗衣板的」贺天笑的温柔。</p><p>「公子公子！」小福子从外跌跌闯闯而来，进门时被门槛绊了一跤，磕掉了牙，不顾满嘴鲜血「相爷他……相爷他……」<br/>莫关山停下拭剑的手，侧过头看小福子<br/>「成了！」<br/>热泪滚落。</p><p>多年后，江南市集上，一名叫陆湛的黑发男子刚刚落座茶摊，不远处就传来一声高呼「天杀的贺狗子！」陆湛闻声丢下几枚铜钱，匆匆饮茶，拎了桌案上的牛肉准备跑路<br/>却被一个红发男子捉住耳朵「叫你去买牛肉，买到了中午，你是等牛下崽还是给牛喂草呢！我这辈子还能吃上么！?」<br/>身后两个缺了门牙的矮个子年轻人上来劝架（注）<br/>「陆湛！你家夫人来捉你咯！」<br/>「回家是不是要跪搓衣板啦?」市集上的乡亲你一言我一语说的红发男子耳根发红，面子挂不住，收了手劲，愣神之际陆湛撞开乡亲，溜之大吉，一边跑还一边朝红发男子笑<br/>「媳妇，我去买土豆！」</p><p>酒摊跟前的老人，缕着胡子饮一口酒唱一句戏，对着那陆湛雀跃的背影<br/>吊着嗓子拿腔作调来一句<br/>「小姐 莫怪，我本是西陵戏楼的唱曲人，若这衣衫有瑕，大可差人来寻我，我叫贺洋」</p><p>注:<br/>贵喜在第一章给贺天通传皇上口谕时被门槛绊倒，摔掉了门牙。<br/>小福子在最后给莫关山报平安信时，也被门槛绊倒，摔掉了门牙。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>